leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ability power
Ability power (AP) '''is a champion statistic that increases the effectiveness of most abilities. It stacks additively. Effects that benefit from ability power receive a bonus based on a certain percentage of a champion's current ability power. For example, if a spell deals 100 damage and a champion has 50 ability power, the spell's damage will increase by 10. In-game, spell descriptions do not display the percentage, but do display the resulting bonus; the previous example would display as 100 . Ability power has a theoretical gold value of per unit. This means that is the most efficient AP core item, with a gold/AP ratio of .The costs of these stats are always offset by increased final costs of their upgraded items. Increasing Ability Power Items Specific to * : This item can be upgraded three times to enhance Viktor's basic abilities.|0}} * : Viktor can upgrade one of his basic spells.|1000}} * : Viktor can upgrade one of his basic spells.|2000}} * Champion Abilities '''Note: Only the ability power buffs of these abilities are shown here. To read more information on each of these abilities, follow the links to their champions' pages. * adds to his ability power. * grants him ability power for 25 seconds. * passively generates souls for him to collect, with each soul collected permanently granting ability power. * permanently grants him 1 ability power whenever he hits an enemy champion with an ability, and 5 ability power whenever he scores a champion takedown. * grants ability power equal to . Masteries * grants a total of ability power|AP}} and attack damage|AD}} at level 18. Neutral buffs * The buff grants % ability power}}. * The buff grants up to (among other bonuses) for 3 minutes. Runes Trivia * The ability with the largest is , with a maximum AP ratio of counting initial cast of and the target taking damage from all 45 ticks of tibbers aura damage ( per tick). * The second and third bounces of scale exponentially, however the low base ratio means it will not beat other spells at normal levels of AP. * , , , , , , , , , , and have no abilities or innate effects that scale with ability power. (Last updated May 26th 2016 on patch 6.10) Aside from and , who may obtain theoretically infinite ability power due to their respective passive effects, and , interacting with and a metagame mechanic not intended to be seen in gameplay (bonus magic resistance when disconnected), the highest attainable ability power by a playable champion on Summoner's Rift is still on thanks to his passive, . :To reach this amount there are 5 nearby enemy players and 3 allied players needed, who play , and . : must: :* Be level 18 while having a full rune page of runes. :* Have maximum ranks in the , in the and in the mastery. :* Possess the buff (after 35 minutes) and three Infernal stacks of the buff, empowered by the buff of the . :* Have the buff. :* Have a fully stacked , 4 s, and one . :* Have consumed an and have cast on himself. :* Be a Conduit for at 100 charges (connected to ) :* Be affected by and by . :* Be affected by Legion, the passive of and . : must: :* Be level 18 while having maximum ranks in the mastery. :* Use her on . : must: :* Be next to , have and or . :* Have maximum ranks in the mastery. :* Use level 5 on Galio. :* Be a Conduit for at 100 charges (connected to ). : must: :* Be next to and use his level 5 on him, while being shielded by . :* Be level 18 while having a full rune page of runes. :* Have maximum ranks in the and in the mastery. :* Have 6 s. :* Be affected by Legion, the passive of and . : This combination will result in having about 2343 . : Relevant mathematics: :: ability power ( |Scaling Ability Power runes}} 4|Rabadon's Deathcaps}} |Seraph's Embrace}} ) ( |Base multiplier}} |Dragon Slayer and Elder Dragon buff}} |Rabadon's Deathcap's passive}} |Crest of the Ancient Golem buff}} |Zeke's Harbinger's passive}}) |AP}} ::* additional magic resistance ( 6|Banshee's Veils}} |Scaling Magic Resistance runes}}) |Magic Resistance}} ::* Magic resistance by |Magic Resistance}} ::* Ability Power gained by ( ) 2 |AP}} ::* Full rune page of runes ( 9|Scaling Ability Power Marks}}) ( 9|Scaling Ability Power Seals}}) ( 9|Scaling Ability Power Glyphs}}) ( 3|Scaling Ability Power Quintessences}}) |AP}} ::* Full rune page of runes ( 9|Scaling Magic Resistance Marks}}) ( 9|Scaling Magic Resistance Seals}}) ( 9|Scaling Magic Resistance Glyphs}}) ( 3|Scaling Magic Resistance Quintessences}}) |Magic Resistance}} ::* (( ) |Seraph's Embrace's passive}}) + |AP}} ---- updated 13/8/2015 on patch 5.15 * The highest attainable ability power by a playable champion at level 1 (without disconnecting) is on thanks to his passive, . To reach this amount, he must: ** Have maximum ranks in the , , , and masteries. ** Have 3 last points in . ** Have a full rune page of runes. ** Have bought a . ** Use . ** Be under the effect of with five enemies nearby. ** Be under the effects of and . : This combination will result in having . : Relevant mathematics: :: bonus magic resist ( 3|Legendary Guardian (With five enemies nearby)}} 9|Magic Resist Marks}} 9|Magic Resist Seals}} 9|Magic Resist Marks}} 9|Magic Resist Quintessences}} ) |Enchanted Armor}} ::: magic resist (( ( |Braum's Stand Behind Me}}) ) |Enchanted Armor}}) |Galio's base MR}} :::: ability power ( |Mental Force}} 9|Ability Power Marks}} 9|Ability Power Seals}} 9|Ability Power Glyphs}} 3|Ability Power Quintessences}} ( |Runic Skin}})) |Archmage}} cs:Ability power de:Fähigkeitsstärke es:Poder de habilidad fr:Puissance pl:Moc umiejętności ru:Сила умений zh:法术强度 Category:Magic champion statistics